


Ist das Kunst oder kann das weg?

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Crack, First Time, Fluff and Crack, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Male Slash, i love this fandom
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel und Boerne haben ein neues gemeinsames Hobby ...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, ihr Lieben. Heute ist es tatsächlich schon genau drei Jahre her, seit ich zum ersten Mal Geschichten zum Münsteraner Tatort gelesen habe. Mit cricris Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen hat damals alles angefangen. ♥ Seitdem habe ich unzählige Geschichten verschlungen, ich habe gelacht, geweint, mitgelitten und mich mitgefreut. Ich habe die Geschichten gelesen, als es mir gut ging und auch als es mir weniger gut ging.  
> Diese Geschichte hier möchte ich allen Autoren widmen, deren Geschichten ich in den vergangenen Jahren gelesen habe. Danke für all eure schönen Geschichten!! ♥♥
> 
> So, bevor ich schon wieder anfange zu weinen, wünsche ich euch nun viel Spaß beim Lesen! Ich hoffe, dass ihr den haben werdet. Wenigstens ein ganz kleines bisschen. ;-)

_„Das macht überhaupt nichts, solange ...“_

_„Ja.“_

„Also so wie Sie grinsen, könnte man meinen, dass Ihnen das Ende der Geschichte ziemlich gut gefällt, Boerne.“ Warum sonst sollte der so breit grinsen? Und wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, hatte Boerne sogar ganz kurz leise geseufzt!

„Nun ja, ich gebe zu, dass ich das Ende durchaus ... schön finde.“ Boerne trank von seinem Wein und schaute ihn fragend an. „Sie denn so gar nicht?“

„Na ja ... doch, eigentlich schon.“ Klar, er hatte ja an sich echt nichts gegen Happy Ends einzuwenden. Und ein kleines bisschen geflattert hatte es in seinem Magen zugegebenermaßen schon, als Boerne den Epilog vorgelesen hatte. Aber es war halt immer noch ziemlich ungewohnt, Geschichten über sich selbst zu lesen, auch wenn es sich mittlerweile zumindest nicht mehr ganz so merkwürdig wie anfangs anfühlte. Er zuckte auch nicht mehr jedes Mal sofort innerlich zusammen oder lachte nervös, wenn Boerne und er wieder einmal in einer der Geschichten ineinander verliebt waren, sich küssten, oder sogar miteinander ins Bett stiegen. Aber das Ganze war einfach nach wie vor ein wenig seltsam für ihn.  
Boerne und er taten seit Tagen nach Feierabend kaum etwas anderes, als zusammen zu lesen. Mal las Boerne eine Geschichte vor, mal er. Wie gefesselt saßen sie zusammen auf Boernes Couch und schauten, was die Autoren so über sie und die anderen geschrieben hatten und noch immer fleißig schrieben. Sie lasen und lasen, und konnten jedes Mal einfach stundenlang nicht aufhören. Einige der Geschichten hatten sie inzwischen sogar schon mehr als einmal gelesen. 

Ah, jetzt folgte glücklicherweise zur Abwechslung wieder mal eine Geschichte, in der Boerne und er nicht ineinander verliebt waren.  
„Diese Scheißkerle!“, schimpfte Thiel. Das, was dieser Nowak und sein Kollege Boerne und Frau Haller antaten, machte ihn echt wütend. Der Mehrteiler war sehr packend und spannend geschrieben, und Thiel, der diesmal mit Vorlesen dran war, machte nur zweimal eine ganz kurze Pause, um einen Schluck zu trinken, weil er unbedingt schnell wissen musste, wie die Geschichte ausgehen würde.

 

„Puh, das war aber echt richtig spannend, Boerne.“

„In der Tat, das war es.“

„Och nö.“

„Was ist?“

„Sie pfeifen ja schon wieder dieses schreckliche Lied vor sich hin.“ Bestimmt würde er auch gleich wieder einen Ohrwurm davon bekommen. „Wie heißt das nochmal?“

„Dragostei Tin Dei.“

„Ach ja, stimmt.“ Vergaß er ständig wieder. Die Melodie des Liedes fand er zwar irre nervig, aber irgendwie löste sie auch so eine unbestimmte ... Sehnsucht in ihm aus. Lag vielleicht an der Geschichte, in der das Lied vorgekommen war. Wahrscheinlich sogar.

  


Die nächste Geschichte, die sie sich aussuchten, zauberte Thiel ein Lächeln ins Gesicht. „Rosa gloriosa boernensis? Das ist ja ein schöner Name für eine Rose.“

„Ja, das finde ich auch“, stimmte Boerne zu. „Thiel?“

„Hm?“

„Würden Sie gerne mal ... eine Rose von mir bekommen?“

„Wollen wir noch eine Geschichte lesen?“, lenkte er blitzschnell vom Thema ab, weil er schlagartig ganz schön nervös geworden war. Warum zum Teufel fragte Boerne ihn so etwas und warum warf er ihm dabei _diesen_ Blick zu?

„Sicher, gerne.“

Puh, damit war das Thema Rose zum Glück vorerst wieder vom Tisch. Die Vorstellung, dass Boerne ihm eine Rose schenkte, ließ sein Herz ein paar Takte zu schnell schlagen.

 

Clara Wilmen, ein ausgedachter Charakter in der nächsten Geschichte, auf die ihre Wahl gefallen war, war ihm so sympathisch, dass er es fast bedauerte, diese Frau nicht auch im echten Leben zu kennen. Und da war so eine verdammt schöne Szene am Wasser, die ihm doch tatsächlich fast die Tränen in die Augen getrieben hätte. Aber er riss sich natürlich zusammen. Und er scheuchte mit aller Kraft diese seltsamen Gefühle in ihm weg, die schon wieder kurz ungefragt aufgetaucht waren.

  


Während er die nächste Geschichte vorlas, tauchten diese Gefühle zwischendurch frecherweise immer wieder mal für einen Moment auf. Nachdem er fertig gelesen hatte, musste er erst einmal kräftig lachen. „Gummistiefelweitwurf, echt genial!“

Dann war Boerne leider der Meinung, ihm ganz genau und in langen Sätzen erklären zu müssen, wie das so mit diesem Gummistiefelweitwurf ablief und wo und wie oft er stattfand.

 

Auch die folgende Geschichte machte das mit den doofen Gefühlen nicht gerade besser, kribbelte arg in ihm, als er Boerne zuhörte. Und er überlegte ernsthaft, ob Boerne es wohl schaffen würde, ihn ein Stück zu tragen.

„Thiel?“

„Ja?“

„Haben Sie vielleicht Lust, irgendwann mit mir auf die Bowlingbahn zu gehen?“

„Ähm, könnten wir eigentlich echt mal machen, ja.“

„Dass ich gewinnen werde, ist Ihnen aber sicher schon jetzt klar.“

„Na, das werden wir dann ja sehen!“

Boerne lachte nur.

  


„Was ist das denn, Boerne?“ Er runzelte die Stirn.

„Na, wieder mal ein Porno mit uns beiden, was sonst?“

„Weiß ich doch, aber ... den wollen Sie jetzt wirklich vorlesen?“ _Er_ würde ihn zumindest definitiv nicht vorlesen.

„Sicher, haben Sie denn plötzlich ein Problem damit?“ Boerne zwinkerte ihm zu. „Ist doch nicht der erste, den ich vorlese.“

Na ja, eigentlich hatte er kein großes Problem damit, war ja alles schließlich nur ausgedacht, aber der Porno stammt halt von der einen Autorin, die öfter mal recht ... deftige Wörter und Sätze verwendete. Sätze wie _„Ich weiß auch genau, womit ich Ihnen dann Ihr vorlautes Mundwerk gestopft hätte.“_ hatten ihn rot anlaufen lassen und zu allem Übel ein Kopfkino beschert, das er echt nicht gebrauchen konnte. „Nö, ich habe natürlich kein Problem damit. Lesen Sie los.“

„Gut.“

Während ihm dann wegen der verwendeten Wortwahl in der Geschichte ziemlich schnell erneut die Röte ins Gesicht schoss, las Boerne unbekümmert immer weiter. Thiel brauchte dringend ein wenig Abkühlung und griff schnell nach seiner Bierflasche.

_„Öffnen Sie Ihre Hose und zeigen Sie mir, wie geil Sie gerade sind.“_

Um ein Haar hätte er sich verschluckt. „Scheiße, Boerne!“

„Was ist denn, Herr Thiel? Das steht genauso hier.“

„Ja, ich seh's ...“

„Außerdem hatten es einige der Sätze davor ja wohl wesentlich mehr in sich.“

„Na ja, vielleicht können Sie ja den ein oder anderen ... pikanten Satz einfach ganz schnell und leise vorlesen.“

Boerne grinste bloß und las weiter. Ein wenig rot waren seine Wangen mittlerweile aber auch. Na ja, immerhin hatte die Geschichte ein Happy End.

 

„So, Boerne, eine noch, dann muss ich aber heim und in mein Bett.“ Zufällig hatte er eben auf die Uhr geguckt, und erschrocken festgestellt, wie spät es schon wieder geworden war.

„Einverstanden. Eine noch.“

„Oh, schauen Sie mal, Boerne, diese Geschichte hier ist in Englisch geschrieben.“ Und laut Titel würde es wohl wieder zu einem Kuss zwischen ihnen kommen. 

Als die Geschichte fertig gelesen war, lächelten sie sich an. 

  


„Ich muss jetzt echt mal langsam gehen.“ Am liebsten hätte er ja noch weiter gelesen, aber am nächsten Tag musste er wieder früh raus, außerdem taten ihm allmählich ein bisschen die Augen weh und er war auch leicht heiser vom vielen Vorlesen.

Boerne begleitete ihn noch zur Tür. „Herr Thiel?“

„Ja?“

„Morgen wieder bei mir um die gleiche Uhrzeit?“

Er nickte. „Okay.“

„Sehr schön, dann bis morgen, Thiel. Schlafen Sie gut.“

„Sie auch.“

 

Als Thiel dann wenig später tierisch müde im Bett lag, summte er plötzlich die Melodie des dämlichen Liedes, dessen Titel er schon wieder vergessen hatte, vor sich her. Und dann war da wieder diese Sehnsucht, und die blieb hartnäckig, bis er eingeschlafen war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Titel bezieht sich übrigens natürlich ausschließlich auf diese Geschichte hier. ;-) 
> 
> Es folgen die Namen der Geschichten in der Reihenfolge, wie sie in dem Kapitel vorkommen:
> 
> [Ausweichmanöver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/862487) von cricri.  
> [Herzrasen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/986136/chapters/1943592) von Baggeli.  
> [Der Baum der Erkenntnis](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4eff09d8000202e70651d0d8/30/Muensteraner-Allerlei) von Veradee. Vermutlich bin ich die Einzige im Fandom, aber ich mag das Lied „Dragostei Din Tei” tatsächlich sehr sehr gerne, schon seit es damals rausgekommen ist. Ich besitze sogar die CD davon.  
> [Eine Rose ist eine Rose ist eine.....](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351833) von Tjej.  
> [Wenn aus Münster Meer wird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308651) von allmyworldsastage.  
> [Nach den Sternen greifen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178117) von CornChrunchie.  
> [Pech im Spiel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570926/chapters/10409259) von HollyHop.  
> [Gesalzene Butter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487803) von KeinButterdieb.  
> [Beobachtungen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432855) von KeinButterdieb.  
> [And Now: Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117339) von theskew.
> 
> Ich schreibe bald weiter. :-) Ich denke, dass es insgesamt so drei oder vier Kapitel werden.


	2. Chapter 2

Als Thiel am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, fühlte er sich wie gerädert. Er rieb sich die schmerzenden Schläfen. Oh Mann, viel zu wenig Schlaf hatte er abbekommen.  
Aber wenigstens hatte er einen schönen Traum gehabt. Boerne, er und die anderen hatten eine Schneeballschaft gemacht. Und sie hatte genauso geendet, wie in einer der Geschichten, die Boerne und er vor wenigen Tagen gelesen hatten.

Ein Blick auf seinen Wecker verriet ihm, dass er eigentlich durchaus noch ein paar Minuten liegen bleiben konnte. Er streckte sich, drehte sich auf den Rücken, verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf, schaute hoch zur Zimmerdecke, und dachte an die zahlreichen Geschichten, die sie in den vergangenen Tagen verschlungen hatten.  
Es war wirklich erstaunlich, dass so viele der Autoren und Leser ganz offensichtlich zwischen Boerne und ihm ... mehr sahen, dass so viele den Gedanken schön fanden, dass Boerne und er sich näher kamen.

Er musste an diesen schönen Brief denken, den Boerne in eine der Geschichten geschrieben hatte. Es war eine Geschichte, die er vorgelesen hatte, und ab und zu hatte er für einen winzigen Moment stoppen und schlucken müssen, weil ihm das Ganze echt ganz schön berührt hatte. Auch Boerne hatte die Geschichte nicht kalt gelassen, das hatte man ihm angemerkt. Kurz hatte er sogar gedacht, dass Boerne ein paar kleine aufkommende Tränen weg gezwinkert hatte.

Einmal hatten sie am Ende einer Geschichte tatsächlich beide ein bisschen weinen müssen.  
Boerne und er hatten den Mehrteiler abwechselnd vorgelesen, und dann war er wieder dran gewesen, und dann war diese Szene mit dem Flughafen gekommen ... Er musste schon wieder schlucken, wenn er daran dachte. Plötzlich hatte Boerne nach seiner Hand gegriffen, und sie bis zum Ende der Geschichte nicht mehr losgelassen.  
Nachdem er den letzten Satz des Epilogs vorgelesen hatte, hatte er einen verdammt dicken Kloß im Hals gehabt, und für einen kurzen Moment hatte niemand von ihnen gesprochen.

„Das war traurig und wunderschön“, hatte Boerne dann leise gesagt, und seine Augen hatten verdächtig geglänzt.

„Ja, das war es wirklich“, hatte er zugestimmt, und sich schnell etwas aus dem Gesicht gewischt. 

Die Geschichte, in der Boernes Vater gestorben war, und Boerne abends um den Aasee lief, war auch eine von den Geschichten, die beiden ziemlich nahe gegangen war.

Und die Geschichte, in der Boerne angeschossen wurde und ins Wasser stürzte, hatte Thiel auch ganz schön mitgenommen. Packend und spannend bis zum Ende war sie.

Verdammt packend von Anfang bis Ende war auch der Mehrteiler, in dem Boerne vergewaltigt worden war. _Dem Himmel so fern._ Ein großartiger und passender Titel.

Er seufzte. Nun musste er aber doch mal langsam aufstehen. Er schnappte sich seine Klamotten, und verschwand ins Bad. Auch unter der Dusche wollten ihm all die Geschichten nicht aus dem Kopf gehen.

Seine Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben. Ob es Boerne vielleicht ein ganz kleines bisschen gefallen würde, wenn er ein blaues Hemd und einen schwarzen Anzug anziehen würde? Er erschrak über sich selbst. Warum sollte das Boerne denn gefallen? Und warum fände er es überhaupt gut, wenn Boerne das gefallen würde?

Vielleicht sollte er jetzt lieber schnell wieder an Geschichten denken, in denen Boerne und er nicht mehr als Freundschaft füreinander empfanden.

Gab ja auch unter anderem Geschichten, in denen Boerne und Frau Haller ineinander verliebt waren. Diese Geschichte, die an Weihnachten und bei Frau Haller daheim spielte, und in der sich die beiden wegen eines Mistelzweiges küssten, war wirklich niedlich.

Die Geschichte, in der Boerne, Frau Haller und auch er völlig erschöpft in Boernes Büro einschliefen, war auch süß und schön.

Als er die Geschichte vorgelesen hatte, in der Herbert und Boerne zusammen im Taxi saßen, und sein Vater Boerne fröhlich Tipps für sein Sexualleben mit Frau Haller gab, hatte er zwischendurch mehrmals kichern müssen. Und er wollte mal bei Gelegenheit nach _Die Lotosblume_ googeln, nur mal so aus Neugier.

Sehr schön war auch die Geschichte, die aus Frau Hallers Sicht und in der Ich-Form geschrieben war, und die nach der Folge „Die chinesische Prinzessin“ spielte. Die Folge mochte er sowieso recht gerne.

Und eine schöne Geschichte aus Frau Hallers Sicht, die nach der Folge „Feierstunde“ spielte, gab es ebenfalls. Thiel musste schmunzeln. Was Boerne wohl dazu sagen würde, wenn man ihm den Spitznamen Freddy geben würde? Oder Fritz? Oder Charlie?

Plötzlich verflog sein Lächeln, und er runzelte die Stirn. Irgendwie wurde er langsam eifersüchtig. Und wenn er an die beiden Geschichten dachte, die sie neulich gelesen hatten, in denen Nadeshda und Boerne Sex miteinander hatten, wurde das mit seiner Eifersucht nicht gerade besser. Die Geschichten waren schön und gut geschrieben, ja, das waren sie, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass sie ihn eifersüchtig machten ...

Ha, aber gab ja auch eine Geschichte, in der er Sex mit Nadeshda hatte! Und ihm war durchaus ein bisschen warm geworden, als Boerne die vorgelesen hatte. Boerne hatte nach dem Lesen angemerkt, dass die Geschichte ziemlich gut geschrieben war, aber da war so ein ... komischer Unterton in Boernes Stimme gewesen. Ob Boerne vielleicht auch ein ein ganz kleines bisschen ... eifersüchtig gewesen war? Thiel seufzte. Das war wohl Wunschdenken ...

Er schlüpfte in seine Kleidung, trank noch schnell einen Kaffee, und aß ein halbes Brötchen vom Vortag, dann musste er los.

 

Der Arbeitstag plätscherte relativ ruhig vor sich her, Thiel führte das ein oder andere Telefonat und beantworte die ein oder andere E-Mail. Und während er wieder eine E-Mail schrieb, fiel ihm ein, dass ja bald Halloween war. Wäre doch eigentlich ganz witzig, wenn Boerne und er sich als Sherlock Holmes und Watson verkleiden würden, dachte er grinsend.  
Oder wie wäre es, wenn Boerne und er sich an Karneval als jeweils der andere verkleiden würden? Er kicherte.  
Und wo er gerade an Kostüme und so dachte, musste er sich Boerne verkleidet als Frank N. Furter aus der Rocky Horror Picture Show vorstellen. Nun konnte er ein leises Lachen nicht länger unterdrücken.

Nadeshda schaute kurz zu ihm rüber, wandte sich dann aber wieder ihrem Computer zu.

Als Thiel an Boerne als Osterhase dachte, konnte er sich endgültig nicht mehr beherrschen, und prustete laut los.

„Alles in Ordnung, Chef?“

„Ja ... ja, alles bestens.“ Er räusperte sich. Mann, Frank, reiß dich doch mal zusammen! Statt weiter an alle möglichen Geschichten zu denken, wollte er sich jetzt wieder voll auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es folgen wieder die Namen der Geschichten in der Reihenfolge, wie sie in dem Kapitel erwähnt werden:
> 
> [Schneeballschlacht](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4f1514240001db140651d0d8/3/Was-von-Muenster-uebrig-blieb) von Farfie.  
> [Verlorene Kinder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639828) von CornChrunchie.  
> [Zufluchtsorte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952039/chapters/8860786) von Tjej.  
> [Trauerbewältigung](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5356b9c40003779435602873/1/Trauerbewaeltigung) von Mara Thoni.  
> [Alptraum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/50089ab200025ff80651d0d8/1/Alptraum) von Baggeli.  
> [Dem Himmel so fern](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/53a601dc0003e4c42c35470d/1/Dem-Himmel-so-fern) von Golo.  
> [Feste muss man feiern, wie sie fallen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360649/chapters/9893198) von Nipfel.  
> [Weihnachtswunsch](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/52b2ac940000616e249a9d93/1/Weihnachtswunsch) von Jolli.  
> [Erschöpfung](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/52a259fa0002c7532b47659a/1/Erschoepfung) von justinterest.  
> [Zu viel Information](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961204) von Chepseh.  
> [Ende](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/526697520001b7248ddc783/1/Ende) von Tsihek.  
> [Beim Namen nennen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9228200) von bluespring864.  
> [In diesem Universum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687604) von Tjej.  
> [Sommernacht](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683214) von KeinButterdieb.  
> [Pizza](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422185) von CoffeFirst.  
> [Diese Partnersache](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431093) von cricri und HollyHop.  
> [Astronaut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9957488) von theskew.  
> [Die Rocky Horror Tatort Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921490) von allmyworldsastage.  
> [Osterüberraschung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/854198) von cricri.
> 
> Oh Mann, am liebsten hätte ich noch ewig weiter gemacht und soo viele weitere Geschichten mit eingebaut ... Es gibt einfach so unglaublich viele Tatort-Geschichten, die ich mag. Aber es kommt ja noch ein Kapitel.
> 
> Vielen vielen Dank für die lieben Kommentare zum ersten Kapitel! ♥ Und vielen Dank für die zahlreichen Kudos!


	3. Chapter 3

Eine Zeitlang klappte das auch ganz gut mit dem Konzentrieren, dann fing Thiel plötzlich an, _All I Want For Christmas_ vor sich hin zu summen, obwohl er eigentlich kein allzu großer Fan von Weihnachtsliedern war. Na ja, aber die gleichnamige Geschichte fand er halt schön ...

Und dann überlegte er, wie Boerne wohl darauf reagieren würde, wenn er ihn Hase oder gar Professor Hase nennen würde. Er musste schon wieder kichern, aber nur kurz, denn dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass Boerne und er sich ja wohl erst einmal deutlich ... näher kommen müssten, bevor überhaupt irgendwelche Kosenamen in Frage kämen.

Thiel wollte eine E-Mail abschicken, klappte aber nicht auf Anhieb, weil die eine Taste seines Computers leicht klemmte. „Scheißding“, grummelte er vor sich hin. Er hasste es wie die Pest, wenn der Computer oder das Internet rumzickten. Und schon war er gedanklich wieder bei den Geschichten. Neulich hatte für kurze Zeit daheim sein W-Lan nicht funktioniert. Bestand denn eventuell die Möglichkeit, dass ... Nein, sicher nicht. Schade.

Wie Boerne wohl reagieren würde, wenn er einem Hirsch begegnen würde? Ach Mann, schon wieder hatte er an eine der Geschichten gedacht! Das war doch echt schlimm heute! Thiel entschied sich dafür, lieber Feierabend zu machen. 

Während er heim radelte, hörte das mit dem „An die ganzen Geschichten denken“ auch nicht auf. Er sah ein lachendes Pärchen, das ein bisschen miteinander rum tänzelte, und schon überlegte er, wie viele Geschichten sie eigentlich schon gelesen hatten, in denen Boerne und er aus verschiedenen Gründen miteinander tanzten. Fünf. Ja, fünf waren es bisher gewesen. Und sie hatten ihm alle gefallen, okay, die eine war arg traurig gewesen.

Wo er gerade auf seinem Fahrrad saß, musste er natürlich auch prompt an die Geschichte denken, in der Boerne und er zusammen auf seinem Rad unterwegs waren. In dieser Geschichte stürzte er vom Rad, und dann ... Thiel seufzte tief.

 

Daheim schlüpfte er nur schnell in andere Klamotten, dann klingelte er bei Boerne.

„Ich habe uns schon mal eine Geschichte rausgesucht, die ich uns heute als Erste vorlese, Herr Thiel“, begrüßte Boerne ihn und lächelte.

„Ah, ich bin gespannt.“

Sie setzten sich zusammen auf die Couch, Boerne las los, und schon bald wurde ihm arg warm. Geschichten, in denen Handschellen zum Einsatz kamen, hatten sie ja schon so einige gelesen, hier wurde mal zur Abwechslung der Gürtel von Boernes Bademantel ... zweckentfremdet. Warum Boerne wohl ausgerechnet diese Geschichte rausgesucht hatte ...? Und wie sollte er sich nun bloß weiterhin aufs Lesen konzentrieren? Mit aller Kraft scheuchte er jegliche Fantasien mit Bademantelgürteln zur Seite.

„Wie fanden Sie die Geschichte, Herr Thiel? Sie sagen ja gar nichts.“

„Hat mir gefallen.“ Oh Gott, das hatte er tatsächlich zugegeben!

„Mir auch.“

Er traute sich nicht, genauer nachzufragen, was Boerne besonders gefallen hatte ...

„Sie sind dran, Thiel.“

„Ähm, ja, stimmt.“

 

„Haben Sie eigentlich einen Glücksbringer, Boerne?“, rutschte es ihm heraus, nachdem er die nächste Geschichte vorgelesen hatte. Oje, hoffentlich wurde er jetzt nicht rot ...

„Solch einen zumindest nicht.“

Oh. Lieber schnell Themenwechsel. „Jetzt sind wieder Sie mit vorlesen dran.“

Boerne entdeckte wieder eine englische Geschichte.

 _Domestic Moments._ Den Titel mochte Thiel schon einmal. Und auch die Geschichte, wie er wenig später feststellte.  
Und danach suchte er gleich nochmal eine englische Geschichte raus. Und bekam danach spontan Lust auf Schnee, Weihnachten, und vor allem auf ... ach nee, hatte er ja die ganze Zeit schon.

 

„Schauen Sie mal, Herr Thiel. Es gibt sogar eine schwedische Geschichte mit uns!“

„Oh, tatsächlich.“

Die schwedische Geschichte war schön, glücklicherweise war eine deutsche Übersetzung dabei. Thiel überlegte, wann er eigentlich zuletzt einen Schmetterling gesehen hatte.

„Jag älskar dig.”

”W-was?” Sein Herz fing an, zu rasen. Er konnte zwar kein Schwedisch, aber _das_ verstand er.

„Das heißt „Ich liebe dich“ auf Schwedisch.“

Ach so. Boerne hatte nur ein bisschen mit seinen Sprachkenntnissen angeben wollen ... „Ich weiß.“ 

Und dann entdeckten sie eine winzige Geschichte auf Kroatisch, die so kitschig war, dass Thiel kurz das Gesicht verzog. „Wissen Sie, was „Ich liebe dich“ auf Kroatisch heißt, Boerne?“

„Volim te.“

„Stimmt, das habe ich schon mal gehört.“ Oh Mann, beinahe wäre ihm ein „Ich dich auch“ raus gerutscht.

Dann stießen sie auf eine Geschichte, von der es interessanterweise zwei verschiedene Versionen gab. In einer Version war mehr als Freundschaft zwischen Boerne und ihm, in der anderen nicht. Thiel gefielen beide Versionen. Und nur zu gerne hätte er Boerne gefragt, ob er ihm vielleicht was vorsingen wollte, aber das traute er sich nicht.

 

„Schauen Sie mal, es gibt auch Zeichnungen von uns, Herr Thiel.“

Oh, und es war eine sehr schöne Zeichnung, die sie sich da anguckten. Boerne, der seine Wange küsste. In Thiels Magengegend kribbelte es. Ach Mann, schade, dass ...

 

„Wollen wir noch weiter lesen, Thiel?“

Leider war wieder einmal die Zeit verrannt, und eigentlich sollte er sich ja bald verabschieden, und ins Bett. „Zwei Geschichten noch, okay?“

„In Ordnung.“ 

Die nächste Geschichte, die Boerne aussuchte und vorlas, berührte ihn ganz schön. Boerne und er waren verheiratet, und Lukas besuchte sie zusammen mit seiner Familie. Als Boerne zu Ende gelesen hatte, musste er sich erst einmal einen kurzen Moment sammeln, ehe er nach der nächsten und für heute letzten Geschichte schaute.

 _Boerne war sein Gegenstück, seine bessere oder auch schlimmere Hälfte, kam drauf an, mit wem man sprach — mit Boerne oder mit dem Rest der Welt. Boerne brachte ihn zur Weißglut, zum Lachen, zum verlegenen Stottern; Boerne kannte ihn._  
Oh, schon die Inhaltsangabe ging ihm mitten ins Herz. Als er fertig gelesen hatte, schwiegen Boerne und er für einen Moment.

„Thiel?“

„Hm?“

„Wollen wir doch noch eine Geschichte lesen?“

„Okay, aber echt nur noch eine.“

Boerne nickte und suchte eine raus, die Thiel nahe ging. Wehmütig dachte er an Lukas und dessen erste Schuhe.

„Das war eine schöne Geschichte, Boerne.“

„Ja, finde ich auch.“

So, nun sollte er aber echt mal langsam gehen. Ach Mann, aber er wollte nicht.

„Möchten Sie vielleicht noch einen kleinen Schluck Wein mit mir trinken?“

„Ja, gerne.“ Wein tranken sie ja auch äußerst oft in den Geschichten zusammen, dachte er schmunzelnd.

 

Boerne klappte den Laptop zu, und schenkte ihnen jeweils ein halbes Glas Rotwein ein.

Thiel betrachtete sein Glas, schwenkte es ein wenig hin und her, dann nahm er den ersten Schluck.

„Mögen Sie eigentlich ... Apfelgelee, Herr Thiel?“

Fast hätte er sich verschluckt. Warum fragte Boerne ihn _das_ denn jetzt? Wollte er ihn etwa in Verlegenheit bringen? „Trinken _Sie_ manchmal Ananassaft, Boerne?“, schoss er rasch zurück, anstatt zu antworten.

„Und wenn?“ Boerne grinste breit. „Würde Ihnen das gefallen?“

Mist! Das war ja jetzt wohl irgendwie ein ... Eigentor gewesen. Seine Ohren fingen an, zu glühen. Und dann hatte er es plötzlich satt. Oh ja, hatte er! Wenn sie es so oft in all den Geschichten geschafft hatten, zueinander zu finden, bestünde doch vielleicht die Möglichkeit, dass ... „Vielleicht gefällt mir das. Ja.“ Er sah Boerne entschlossen in die Augen.

„Das ist ... interessant zu wissen, Herr Thiel.“ Boerne grinste nicht mehr.

„Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Es ist mir egal, ob Sie einen Schreibtisch korrekt aufbauen können oder nicht.“ Sein Herz klopfte wie verrückt. Hatte Boerne verstanden, was er ihm da gerade mitgeteilt hatte?

„Was reden Sie denn da, Thiel?“ Boerne runzelte die Stirn. „Natürlich kann ich einen Schreibtisch korrekt aufbauen, ich ... oh.“ Und dann schien Boerne zu begreifen, und strahlte bis über beide Ohren. „Thiel, glauben Sie, dass unser Umfeld ähnlich reagieren wird, wenn wir uns outen werden, wie Micha und Ihre anderen Fußballkumpels in der einen Geschichte?“

Wenn sie sich outen _werden_? Oh Gott, Boerne sprach von werden, nicht von würden ... „Ich ... ich hoffe schon, Boerne.“

„Frank?“

Der Augenblick war da. Boerne sprach ihn beim Vornamen an. Sein Herz hatte immer einen kleinen Purzelbaum geschlagen, wenn Boerne das in einigen der Geschichten zum ersten Mal getan hatte, und jetzt wo er es tatsächlich tat, schlug es einen dreifachen Salto. Mindestens. „Hm?“

„Denkst du, wir gehen irgendwann zusammen auf den CSD?“ Boerne streckte seine Hand aus, und hielt sie ihm hin.

Er ergriff sie. „Von mir aus können wir das tun.“

Sie lächelten sich an, und Boerne beugte sich für einen ersten kleinen Kuss vor.

 

Bestimmt würden sie auch in Zukunft Spaß am gemeinsamen Lesen haben. Thiel freute sich jedenfalls darauf, noch viele andere Geschichten zusammen mit Boerne zu lesen. Und er freute sich auch auf alles andere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wieder folgen die Namen der Geschichten, in der Reihenfolge wie sie in dem Kapitel vorkommen:
> 
> [All I Want For Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002426) von wagendrei.  
> [Bingo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665804) von this_is_just_a_guest.  
> [Störung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048287) von Khookh.  
> [Es sind die Alpen und sonst nichts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725462) von elumurr.  
> [Münsteraner Nächte sind lang](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4df8aa7c0001db140651d0d8/1/Muensteraner-Naechte-sind-lang) von Farfie.  
> [Shall we dance?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/736610/chapters/1370059) von cricri.  
> [Der richtige Partner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848251) von sherlylikeswaffles.  
> [Schrittfolgen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971779) von CornChrunchie.  
> [The Last Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704913) von KeinButterdieb.  
> [Sie haben Ihr Ziel erreicht](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450802) von thots_tochter.  
> [In meinem Bett (habe ich das Sagen)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048417) von Rebecca.  
> [Glücksbringer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500899) von PirnumCavaSuperior.  
> [Domestic Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/341151) von Sandrine Shaw.  
> [Frostbite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564409) von oddtwist.  
> [Fjärilar och hjältar/Schmetterlinge und Helden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794527/chapters/26601372) von Tjej.  
> [Plave oči /Blaue Augen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583116/chapters/28659956) von KeinButterdieb.  
> [Heimlichkeiten](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4fbe07920002517d0651d0d8/1/Heimlichkeiten) und [Heimlichkeiten/alternative Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4fc0c22a0002517d0651d0d8/1/Heimlichkeiten-alternative-Version) von readonly1956.  
> [Wangenschmeichler](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228760) von indigo_inferno.  
> [Zukunftsaussichten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395890/chapters/33243753) von Hekate1308.  
> [Before we knew the other was ever there](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108258) von the grumblingirl.  
> [vergessene Erinnerungen](<a%20href=) von anja79.  
> [Apfelgelee (friendslocked im Livejournal)](https://cricri-72.livejournal.com/12458.html) von cricri. Liebe cricri, ich war mir nicht sicher, ob dir eine direkte Verlinkung zu der Geschichte ganz recht ist, weshalb ich das erst einmal gelassen habe, hole ich aber natürlich sehr gerne noch nach. Edit: Habe nun die Seite mit den Friendslocked Geschichten verlinkt. :-)  
> [Geschmackssache](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495068/chapters/23173947#workskin) von KeinButterdieb.  
> [Vollendung](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/4b8d9eba00013cc70651d0d8/1/Vollendung) von CaraMelodi.  
> [Länderspiel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126253) von theskew.  
> [Am Ende des Regenbogens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813993) von allmywordsastage.
> 
> Ihr Lieben, immer wieder fielen mir beim Schreiben Geschichten ein, die ich unbedingt noch mit rein packen wollte, zum Ende zu kommen, war echt nicht leicht. Schweren Herzens musste ich einsehen, dass ich leider nicht annähernd alle Geschichten unter bringen kann, die ich so sehr mag/liebe. Es gibt so wunderschöne AUs, es gibt tolle Geschichten, die in Aufzügen spielen, jede Menge Geschichten mit Handschellen;-), tolle und packende Mehrteiler, Fanvideos etc. Und es gibt noch viele andere tolle Autoren. Stöbern, auch auf Fanfktion.de und im Livejournal, lohnt sich auf jeden Fall, und kann ich nur empfehlen. :-) Wahrscheinlich hätte ich noch locker zehn weitere Kapitel zusammen bekommen, aber irgendwann verfliegt der ganze Witz ja auch mal etwas, finde ich zumindest. Viellecht kehre ich ja irgendwann auch noch einmal in dieses Universum zurück, das Schreiben hat auf jeden Fall irre großen Spaß gemacht.
> 
> Danke für alles! ♥


End file.
